Conditions in which serum phosphate levels are reduced or elevated, referred to as hypophosphatemia and hyperphosphatemia, respectively, are associated with a large and diverse group of clinically significant diseases. Hypophosphatemia, which often results from renal phosphate wasting, is caused by a number of genetic disorders including X-linked hypophosphatemic rickets (XLH), hereditary hypophosphatemic rickets with hypercalciuria (HHRH), hypophosphatemic bone disease (HBD), and autosomal dominant hypophosphatemic rickets (ADHR). Hyperphosphatemia, observed in patients with mild renal insufficiency and tumoral calcinosis, can often be associated with soft tissue calcification, secondary hyperparathyroidism, tertiary hyperparathyroidism, and other metabolic derangements.
The molecular mechanisms by which proper serum phosphate concentrations are maintained are poorly understood. Identification of genes responsible for inherited disorders involving disturbances in phosphate homeostasis may provide insight into the pathways that regulate phosphate balance. Currently, despite clinical features apparent in patients with hypophosphatemic and hyperphosphatemic conditions, molecular markers useful in early diagnosis, grading, and staging of these disorders are not available. Likewise, the current lack of effective methods of treatment for patients with hypophosphatemic and hyperphosphatemic disorders presents a need for alternative therapies. The present invention fulfills these needs.